Meida
Meida Northstar is a Night Elf born in Darkshore and raised in an orphanage on Teldrasil. She has vowed to help a million people so she can get a giant statue of herself not unlike those in Stormwind. Appearance Meida is short for a Night Elf, at about 5'8". She keeps her hair cropped between chin to shoulder length and pulls an extra bit out of her face for a little ponytail. She has a button nose and giant doe-eyes. Her skin is a shade of lavender while her hair is a deep violet. Her eyes glow a bright white-blue. She has leaf tattoos around her eyes that look a little sloppy, and make her look a bit like she's crying. If you're lucky enough to see it, she also has a little white scar over her collarbone. Meida is always very, very clean unless noted otherwise. She keeps her nails trim and a hankey in her pocket. She also dresses conservatively, covered from her wrists to her feet and with a high-collared dress if she can help it. Meida is petite, but has the curves of a woman, which leaves many people confused about her age. Personality Meida is happy, energetic, sweet, thoughtful and boistrous. She governs herself in terms of absolute support and faith in those who surround her. Meida thrives in settings where she can show someone they are valued, whether or not the lesson sticks. Her belief that people can be good causes people to believe she may be handicapped in some way, but turns her into an emotional support mountain. Meida is a critique of the domestic superhero immortalized in modern myths such as Heidi, Dicken's novels, and so on. She plays the role of the young non-sexual angelic female who solves problems with faith, submission, optimism and innocence. As a character she belongs in a limited work of fiction with a happy ending, but by playing out in a constantly evolving setting such as World of Warcraft she prooves that this sort of person can't really survive in life. History Meida is surprisingly mysterious about her past. She's so busy living in the moment that it doesn't come up very much. Meida remembers nothing of her parents. Even her names were given to her by the orphanage. All she really knows about her birth is her birthday on January 10th. Meida was raised in an orphanage on Teldrasil and went through some training as a Priestess of Elune, but this training was not completed. What is clear is that she ran away from Darnassus recently after an incident that may have had something to do with Night Elf xenophobia. After her life was saved by the gnome after a furbolg attack, Meida followed Lilifred Bumblehurst to Stormwind and left whatever it was she had behind her. Since leaving Darnassus she has lived in Stormwind and Ironforge, always quite close to the Stormwind Orphans. No one has come looking for her. Since arriving in Stormwind, Meida has formed close bonds with several others, one including Miles Campion, who inspired her to become a stronger person when he left for Northrend some time ago. Subsequently, she made a Campion fanclub known as Campion's Champions, a group dedicated to performing random acts of kindness in the name of Campion. After his return she with Tezzy and Ruepert took up a vigil at his home in Booty Bay. After accidentally falling into the ocean, she met Thadric Bender in Stranglethorn Vale and they had adventures returning to Booty Bay. They were best friends forever ever since. During the elemental raids leading up to Cataclysm, Meida set up a small clinic out of her house in Ironforge with the assistance of her roommate, Kemiri. As the earthquakes intensified and most people were evacuated, she recieved a letter from Thadric Bender who had retreated to Outland, imploring Meida to do the same as he believed it was the end of the world. After much deliberation, Meida did so and is currently in refuge with the orphans of Shattrath. She barely escaped the events of the Shattering. Relationships Meida was an orphan who hangs onto her relationships with people desperately. She has a sort of hero-worship for Miles Campion, who she feels needs her support because he is unaware of his own greatness. Thadric Bender acknowledges Meida as his sister and they love each other dearly. Meida is also experiences some ittle-sister jealousy in regards to Thadric's relationship with Niami Morgan. Lilifred Bumblehurst is a third very important figure in Meida's life, although after Lilifred yelled at her some time ago they haven't seen each other since. Lilifred's outburst was an attempt to dissuade Meida from her unintentional affiliation with the Kamil te Kar. Lilifred, Campion, Cadence, Mandy, Ruepert, and other good friends of Meida are involved with the draenei mafia. This affiliation continues, especially with the establishment of Campion's Champions. Meida has strong friendships with many people, all of whom she respects and cares for deeply. She has two roommates, Kemiri and Locusts, who have bizarre adventures together. Meida's door is always open to those in need, and her kitchen is always clean to teach people how to bake cookies. Meida had her first crush on Dorien Mydral and was shot down because Dorien "only likes special people". This led to a period of mutual avoidance and awkwardness that was only dispelled recently. Meida has a belief that everyone is capable of goodness and purity - except for Patrick Morgan. After stabbing Thadric and giving him a hard time on more than one occasion, Miles Campion told Meida to stay away from Patrick and to keep her friends away from him as well. So Meida believes that if there is anyone in the world who cannot be saved, it's Patrick Morgan. Quotes "I love you!" "Don't swear or you'll go to the nether!" "Our password can be, 'pointy pointyness, look out for my eye!'" Meida, on forming a club for people with hats. "I love ironic things. They're delicious." External links *Kaiousei @ Wyrmrest Accord *Deviantart Gallery MeidaandEster01.jpg|Meida & Ester. :Dc Meida007.jpg|Meida's 2009 Winter's Veil picture. meida003.jpg|Holy Magic Baseball! meida006.jpg|Meida in the Campion's Champions tabard. Meida008.jpg|Meida's Artist Trading Card Meida010.jpg|Meida's Sadfase MeidaandRuepert001.jpg|Meida & Ruepert - Whitemane's Chapeau Meida011.jpg|'3' ThadricandMeida.jpg|The Adventures of Thadric of Meida in Stranglethorn Vale! MeidaDorien01.jpg|Meida & Dorien - First Crush...! ThadricandMeida02.jpg|Thadric & Meida - Siblings of the Heart strangethorn3.jpg|Thadric & Meida - by Meida. diary29110901.jpg|Meida Loves Campion - by Meida diary01120901.jpg|Meida & Tezzy - by Meida diary06120901.jpg|Meida Saving Ruepert - by Meida 0wrameida.jpg|Meidabat - by MacGlynn meidaandcampion.jpg|Campion & Meida - by Khadren meidabybecca.jpg|Meida by Khadren <3 mv2izc.png|Meida - by Voidcrow Meidatradeauro.jpg|Meida - by Auroran! <3 Category:Move to Archive